edenszerofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Report 33
---- Blurr. "You destroyed it!" A voice bellowed, though the words were juggled due to their crying. "Our homeland, Sheol was our homeland- AAAAAAH!" A hand rose them in the air, holding them by their neck. Static. A mist left its mouth, "Hah." It was that same demon from before. Walking ahead, it approached a nearby cliff. Dean Dakota blinked, staring ahead, someone clutched the side of his arm, "Just who, who is that demon?" He spoke mindlessly, static. Blood, death, explosions, he both smelled and felt it, his body shuddered. "You should be asking what." The response was from a feminine voice, she swallowed some saliva "...But, its name is," Everything else fell deaf on their ears, "Epsilon." Dean and this person were closer to the demon's location than before, she was blond. No way, "Anne, even you-" Dean mouthed. "Who is An-" "NO!!" They both turned their head at the shout, the demon was holding the person by the back of their head and showing something in the distance. "Spare them, I'm the Queen, kill me instead!!" She kicked at nothing, trying to get free, two of Epsilon's fingers stretched to hold her eyes open. Explosions shot off in the distance, houses and settlements flew apart, the atmosphere was consumed by smoke and blood. Something else filled it, tears. Blurr. Streets housed burnt flesh, burnt fabrics, cries from both adults and children alike erupted. Dean cupped his mouth, eyes trembling at the visage, "We should help her." The person Dean thought to be Anne said, tugging at the sleeve of his shirt. Yet, he stood frozen in place, "Hey!" "Aaaaaah... please..." The Queen clawed at Epsilon's hands, only to get them broken and bloody, her tears mixed in with the saliva dripping from the corners of her mouth. "Mercy..." She looked to the skies, eyes filled with the visage of many stars, "God..." Epsilon snorted, "God, we are all pieces of God. We all inherited him," Suddenly, its head turned and it looked directly at Dean and the woman, "But human, human only inherited his cruelty." It stared at the crying Queen, "All is done for the goal of reaching him." Dean thought what would happen if he took a step forward, 'Anne' continued to pull at him, yelling incomprehensible words. Static. The Queen grit her teeth, drawing blood, even more tears built up "God... huh," She looked at the destruction, then, at the skies, Epsilon's hand softened. "If, if he exists... he-" Her tears exploded and her mouth went wide, Epsilon pushed her off the cliff. "-HE WILL HAVE TO BEG FOR MY FORGIVENESS!" ---- "RWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dean's eyes shot open at one of the loudest roars he had ever heard, which made him frown immediately after. He was in space, no sound travelled within it. However, sound did travel if one were between the shared atmosphere of a planet and its close satellite. Specially when one were face to face with something as big as the monster before Dean. His hands moved towards the artillery buttons, all while the creature observed him with its six large eyes, a weak barrage should be enough to scare it off. "Traveler, it's a Space Moray!" A voice and face appeared from the left side of Dean's monitor, the owner worn a white outfit and hat. "It's an adult one, measured by its 0.62 miles body! This means we need a fully charged proto-cannon!" "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" The man from the monitor gestured for another person to move, now that Dean saw it, they seemed to be in some kind of white room. "Reinforcements are coming up!" Someone said from there, "We can't let it enter the planet." Dean noted, "A rather quick calculation," various screens popping up in front of his face. Outside, his various cannons aimed at the beast's face. It roared again, saliva flying into the ship's glass, "And who are you?" He found himself questioning. "Why! We're the Space Patrol and we're 'ere to buy time!!" Another person gestured, it was then that Dean fully saw it, a large white structure on the side of the planet's satellite. "S'the Cannon charged?!" Purple energy had been building up on the front of the base. "Sir, yes sir!" Myriads of ways to buy time filled his mind, though he maintained a blank expression. "TAKE TIS', MONSTER, YA' WON'T INVADE POLIA NOR FOLIA!" The man smashed his finger against a large red button, "FULL-MAXIMUM CHARGED LONG-DISTANCE PROTO SHOT!" An absurd amount of energy shot off from the area it was gathered, taking the form of a thick beam as it pressed forward into space. Clouds of dust rose within the satellite, pushed away by the energy's might, rings surrounded the beam while it ascended. Dean focused his gaze upon the beam, making his ship retreat backwards with its jets so that he wouldn't be caught. "These guys..." Instead of preparing the shooters, that time, Dean readied a throwable field force. Eyes widening, the Moray's brightened head turned to look at the incoming beam, "RWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" It screeched. "THIS IS THA' PATROL'S-" Everyone shut up at the sound of something akin to a fart, only to focus their eyes and notice the small smoke coming off a tiny spot in the Moray's head. "W-Wha' does the d-damage calculatah say?" The Moray looked at the base from far away, and Dean clicked the trigger. "...0.2% damage, sir." Frowns filled their faces once a blue force-field enveloped their base. "GRWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Saliva flying through space, the Moray began to gather that same energy from the cannon, though, it was green. Clutching the handlers on the ship, Dean pressed them forward, maybe if he struck against the creature's face, the force field wouldn't resist much. A single thought pestered his mind at that moment, if that was even his job to do. Nevertheless, the ship's jets burst out and the it pushed forward. "Human only inherited his cruelty." His hands weakened their hold on the handlers, eyes wide. Giga Spitting Break, it roared again and shot off a thin stream at Folia, however, upon approaching the base it scattered into several smaller shots. Some of them travelled straight down, while others took curves, hissing against the air. Much like a meteor shower, the rays rained down at the base and provoked a myriad of green explosions. Akin to Fireworks, they illuminated the area outside Folia, craters filled the area around the base. Dean tried holding the ship in place, his eyes shut tight. Another light source shone upon the sky. "DYNAMIC ENTRYYY," Another voice filled everyone's receivers, the light had taken some sort of form, the form of a fire stream. It swiftly collided against the Moray's left cheek, smashing it towards the satellite, another boom engulfed that space. The Moray screeched, having gotten slammed against the surface of Folia, it swung its large body around. Whatever had struck it flew off its cheek and landed on the satellite. A gasp, which he didn't know he was holding, left Dean's mouth. Just what had happened? Not only in front of him, but, inside his mind. Because of a mere dream, one that he hardly recalled... "Are you guys still alive?!" This time, a feminine voice sounded in the speakers, though her face didn't appear. The signal came from a nearby spaceship, Dean noted, while observing the force field he threw to protect those guys was gone. Everyone at the nearly destroyed based screamed, "Miss Adele!" A woman of long black hair and similar outfit to the men appeared in the screen, unlike them, however, she had proper space equipment. Adele, Vice-Captain of the Patrol, "Ya' came to help us!!" "Adele...?" Dean cupped his chin, looking down at his feet. He heard times and times about an adventurous combo that was part of the Patrol, but, the Cosmos was vast, surely he wouldn't meet them there. "Io sono qui! I'm here, fear not!" Adele shout in a smile and dabbed while standing at the middle of the ship, which proceeded to open and eject her into the vaccuum of space. Jets burst from her suit, propelling her towards the satellite Folia and towards the large beast, "Alex, respond!" She muffled against her speaker. "Men, continue to analyze this creature!" "R-Rite away, Miss!" The Space Moray bellowed once again, filling the vastness of the satellite with its screams, dust and air pushed away by it. It opened its mouth to attack again, but then, another jet stream smashed against it, a few teeth flew along with blood. "HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!" A muscular man, with outfit similar to Adele's, roared and brought his arms together in an X, "A foul beast such as thou hast no business in Polia!!" He opened his arms wide, then, his knees stood shoulder-length apart and he dabbed. "P-P-P-P-PREPARE TO FEEL THE PATROL'S MIGHT!" That was Alex Borough, one of the Captains in the Galactic Space Patrol. Below his space helmet, he had a blue bandana, blond hair, and blue eyes, along with a slightly tanned skin and large muscles. With his ship lowering until it was further into Folia's atmosphere, Dean observed as an inriguing man pushed the beast back. "The Space Patrol, I couldn't conclude it were them at first," He fished for his notbook and began to scribble, "But, it is just like Master said, they are people that oversee space and its laws." "DANNAZIONE, ALEX!!" Adele shout upon arriving, digging out two large pistols from the side of her suit, "Stop being such an idiot, it doesn't understand you!" Volleys of ether energy fired off from the pistols, Adele's fingers heavy on their trigger. Much like the creature, whose skin protected it from the blasts, Alex was not bothered to dodge the assault, "Can thou not Dannazione meee, foul mouthed woman!" He pressed his lips forward, both his arms rose and he flexed his pectoral forward, "MEN DIALOGUE WITH THY FISTS!" "S-SIR, IT'S A FEMALE!" One of the base men shout. Alex fell on his back, while Adele merely facepalmed. At that same time, the Moray screeched and swung its body, spitting more blood, its eyes were wide. "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Crawling upon the dust of the satellite, it cried faintly and moved far away from the Patrollers. Shortly afterward, it could be seen flying off the planet's area in the distance. "Phew," Adele sighed, lowering her guns, "Done and done, garzones." She pressed at her ear, speaking and nodding at the many soldiers within the half destroyed base. Looking at it, Dean sunk into his ship, though, he also frowned, wondering what kind of feeling was this. Alex kicked some dust, "By our Father, I truly wanted to kick thine rear, beast!" He waved his arms around, growling at the vanishing Moray. Only then, he received a punch from Adele, "This again, woman?" "Don't barge in like that, Alex!" Adele pressed a finger against his chest. However, both whipped their heads to look at Dean's ship, "Voi! Come here!" Adele shouted, her speaker connected to his ship, they walked towards it as it lowered. While it did, Dean found himself snickering, oddly enough. "This must be a first," He nodded against the recorder and plugged it off the spaceship. Dust went in all directions below where the ship landed, a tight suit enveloped all of Dean's figure. Much like the Patrollers', its visor was transparent. "Greetings, Patrollers," He spoke and walked into the satellite's land, both of the Police nearby him already. "Anything that I can be of service?" Dean glanced at them, expression non-changing, he didn't think he had done anything wrong to warrant their attention. Adele was the first to speak, "You are..." She glanced at a monitor, "Dean Dakota, right?" A nod in response, "We were advised to seek you for... certain information." Her eyes wavered around, Dean frowned. "Wait-" One of the men from the base spoke from the communicator, "So ya' two only came 'ere for this guy and not ta' help us with the Beast?!" "HUAHUA!" Alex rested his fists at his hips and puffed his chest, Adele rolled her eyes at it, it always begun like this, "Of course, you guys could have handled it!" They wouldn't be Patrollers if they couldn't. "Negazione?!" Adele arched one eyebrow up, "They would have died bad!" Sometimes, she found herself wondering why she was paired up with Alex of all people. They already were together at graduating in the Patrol Academy. Dean scratched the side of his neck, "Yeah, by my analysis, they would have died in the first attack." A sweatdrop at the back of his head. "ANYWAY!" Adele clapped her hands, "We only wanted to ask voi about this man-" She pressed a button on her white suit, prompting a screen with a young man's face to appear, "-Drum Lilgarden, a delinquente which we-" "THE SPACE PATROL-" Alex beamed. "-Have been searching for," Adele rolled her eyes again and Dean nodded, the screen flashed away. Palming his hands against one another, Dean sighed, "I'm sorry to say, Your Authority." He took to having his gaze stick to them, "But, I have not made much contact with anyone in this trip of mine." He didn't have to, he didn't want to. "Huuuuh?" Adele turned her head side-ways, while her eyes narrowed, "Trip?" Standing to her side, Alex crossed his arms, both fully focused upon Dean's words. "Could it be...?" She thought, nevertheless keeping an stern expression. A need to move surged within Dean, "Oh, um," He tapped one foot at the ground, his hands moved to his sides. He had to choose, words, mannerisms, "My master has tasked me with exploring specific locations." Dean arched both eyebrows, gripping one hand with the other. That should do it. It was Alex that time, "Now now, dearest Adele, we shan't burden him with so many questions!" He teased at Adele, "Surely, he is tired from his calm trip." He flashed Dean a smile, though his eyes were wide, pupils almost too focused upon his visage. Dean noticed just how much Adele held her breath, wondering what kind of thing she felt then. "Okay..." She breathed out and turned around, "I was just too worried about Lilgarden, merda! If I find him, he'll have to beg for forgiveness," Adele pouted, Dean's eyes widened briefly. "HUAHUAHUA!" Alex clutched his stomach, he, too, left Dean by himself, "Fret not! I heard that that Hunting group of Fuyu Luscaina hath been on his tail!" Adele shrugged and shook her head, only making Alex laugh more, Dean stared at their backs. Eyebrows back in their places, Dean turned back to his spaceship, swiftly entering it. At last, he would have no interruptions to getting back at his Master, just like it should be. Another frown, this was a foreign feeling, to feel so bothered by these pauses. Adele gave the spaceship a short glance, while it rose in the air and both she and Alex walked towards the base. ---- "Greetings, Delta," Epsilon walked to another part of the cliff, still not batting an eye at the presence of Dean and the woman that seemed to be Anne. "Had that woman seen God, just like us?" A figure, also shrouded in darkness and shadows, responded, "I couldn't know, it is something beyond my analytical eyes." It buffed out, "I assure you, though, that she must have seen God once you pushed her." "True," Epsilon said, "She ought to be happy for reuniting with him." That time, both it and Delta turned towards Dean and 'Anne', "All should be." Blurr. ---- Category:Chapters Category:Eden's Reach